


Come Get Back in Bed

by scarlett_styles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, because why not, kittens are the best, lets be real, light fluff, mostly something i pulled from my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_styles/pseuds/scarlett_styles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has been laying in bed all day and he just wants to cuddle with Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Get Back in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a little drabble that just came from my ass honestly.

Zayn huffed, looking at the clock.  4:48 shows, reflected back at him in a harsh, red glow.  Zayn pouted, lying under the covers.  He left the bed only a few times today, to go to the bathroom and to get some food.  He dictated today a lazy day, and was mad at Liam when he went to work, instead of staying and having Lazy Day.

 _"Li.  Li.  Liam.  Liam.  Daddy." Zayn had been calling Liam over and over, trying to get his attention because Liam has been ignoring, on purpose of course.  Liam looked at Zayn through the mirror, over from where he was tying his tie, in_ _the full length mirror.  "You know what that does to me, baby.  I don't have time for that, I'm going to be late."_

_Zayn gave him an incredulous look.  "You own the place, how can you be late?"  Liam chuckled.  "That's true."  He walks over to Zayn who is sprawled out on the bed, wearing nothing but one of Liam's old football t-shirts, thats loose and goes down to his mid thighs, and simple, light blue panties, nothing to sexy, although now Zayn is regretting not wearing something sexier to get Liam to stay.  Liam crawls on top of Zayn and grabs both sides of his face with his hands.  He leans down and kisses Zayn's forehead, then his nose, then, finally, his lips.  He pulls away before things get to heated and he decides to skip work entirely.  Zayn huffs and tries to follow Liam.  Liam gets off then proceeds to grab his suit jacket and put it on._

_"I'm sorry, baby.  I don't want to leave but I have to.  And besides, tomorrow I'm bringing you home something special."  Zayn does like getting spoiled and getting special things._

_"Fine.  But it better be good or else no sex for you."  Liam's eyes widen at that threat, knowing that his baby is serious and will, (and has) done that._

_"Don't worry.  This present will have you on your knees, thanking me."_

_"We'll see."  With one final kiss, Liam gets up and goes to work.  "I'll see you later tonight, love."_

_And with that, Liam was gone._

That was hours ago and Zayn is right ready to call Liam and give him a piece of his mind.  But, he wants to know what the present is and he doesn't want to be greedy or else Daddy, he shivers, will be mad at him.   _That's not that bad_ , he thinks.  

He's already gone through a season of _Supernatural_ and already watched Marvel's, _Avengers._ He read some limited editions comics that Liam bought him and made some tea.  And chocolate and m&m cookies, because those are delicious and baking is a good way to pass time.  

But know he has nothing to do, which technically, isn't true:  he knows that he has tons of he can do in their mansion, but he's just not feeling it.  He's not in the mood to swim or work out or go to the game room.  He'd rather pout until Liam comes and makes it better.  

He thought about getting off, but then thought better of it. One of Liam's strict rules is no touching himself without Daddy's supervisions and that he needs permission to cum, so that's out of the question.  

He just started watching _Orange is the New Black_  on Netflix, when he hears the door open and Liam come up the stairs.  He pauses it as the door opens.  

He sits up in excitement.  "Daddy, it's been ages, I'm bored."  Liam laughs at his baby and goes to kiss him.  "I've missed you, sweetheart, so much.  Been thinking about you all day."

"Me to.  Been bored all day.  There's nothing to do here.  I want to cuddle."  

Liam laughs at his baby.  "There is stuff to do, baby.  Daddy makes sure his baby has everything he needs, doesn't he?  Let me just get changed, then we can cuddle.  I ordered takeout for us to so that should be here."

Zayn perks up at that.  "Chinese?"  Zayn asks suspiciously, while watching Liam take off his jacket and hang it up in their walk-in closet.  "Only for you."  

"Spring rolls?"  

"Two orders."  He says.  He's now getting changed into a new pair of boxers, Batman themed, courtesy of Zayn courtesy of Liam's credit card.  "Noodles?"  

"The wide ones you like."  He slips on a white tank and walks over to the bed.  "Good."  Zayn lifts the covers up, so it's easier for Liam to get in.  Once he's resting on the pillows, Zayn pounces onto Liam and lies on his chest.  He puts his chin on his hands and looks at Liam, while Liam's strong arms are wrapping around him, holding him close.

"I don't like it when you leave, Daddy.  I get lonely."  

"I know, baby.  Thats why tomorrow you and me are going out so Daddy can get you something special."  Zayn perks up at this.  "What is it?  And don't say its a surprise or else."  Zayn furrows his eyebrows and tries to look intimidating, but to Liam he looks like an angry kitten.  

"Guess I can't say anything then."

"Ugh!  You're so frustrating!"  Zayn turns his head so his cheek is lying on Liam's strong chest.  When Liam laughs, he feels his chest vibrate.

"Meanie."

"Oh, yes, I'm horrible, baby, an absolute monster."  With that he flips them over so he's on top of Zayn.  Zayn puts his hands on Liam's chest and tries to push him off, but Liam's to heavy and strong.  Liam chuckles at his efforts, making Zayn blush and get frustrated.  

"Liam!  Don't laugh at me I don't like it!"

"I'm sorry, babe.  You're just to cute."  He leans down and nuzzles into Zayn's neck.

"I'm not cute.  I'm rugged and handsome and, and, sexy!"  

"Of course, babe.  My sexy little princess."  Liam nibbles on his neck. 

"No play time, Daddy.  It's cuddle time."  

Liam groans, but gives in, "Whatever you want, princess."  With that, Liam flips them both over, so that Zayn's lying on his chest again.  "Esmeralda is gonna bring up the Chinese food when it gets here.  Then we can watch a movie or something, whatever you want, tonights about you."

"I keep hearing people talk about _Orange is the New Black,_ so I want to watch it, it's on Netflix."  Zayn mumbles while reaching for the remote to the TV.

"Sure, baby.  Sounds good."  

About a quarter of the way through, theres a knock at the door.  "Come in." Liam says.  Emeralda walks in carrying the Chinese food in bags and holding two plates with utensils.  "I'll take them thank you."  She hands Liam the bags then leaves, the room, shutting the door behind her.  

"Finally, I'm starving."  Zayn sits up and proceeds to see what is his.  After putting food for both of them on the plates, he hands one to Liam.  He presses play on the remote and moves around so he's laying against Liam's chest in between his legs.  Liam's leaning against their multitude of pillows and the headboard.  They settle down and proceed to watch and eat.

The next afternoon, Zayn is getting ready to go to his surprise after Liam texted him.  He wears some tight black skinny jeans, and one of Liam's sweatshirts, over a black tank top, that he shrunk down in the dryer a little bit, so it wouldn't look like a dress on him.  He slips on his Doc Martens, then plays around on his phone until Liam texts him that he's here.

He runs outside and into Liam's black Escalade.  "I'm ready, Daddy, let's go!"  

"Patience, baby.  The surprise will still be there."  He holds out something to Zayn.  "Put this on baby, I don't want to see where we're going."

"Kinky."  Liam snorts, but Zayn obeys, putting the blindfold on.  

After about 10 minutes, Zayn asks, "Are we there yet?"  

"Not yet."  

Not much passed until, "Are we there yet now?"

"No."  Zayn leans back against the car seat and groans."

"Now we're here, babe.  Stay in the car until I get you, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy."  Zayn hears the door open and close, then silence until Liam opens his door and helps him out.

 "Hold on to my arm okay?"  Zayn grabs his arms, and feels Liam's bicep under his grip.  He can do that.  He lets Liam guide him.  He hears a door open, and the chiming of bells.  

"Are you ready, Mr.Payne?"  a young lady asks.

"Lead the way."  Zayn thinks they go down a hallway.  

"Okay, this is the room.  If you see one you like, tell me."  Zayn's confused.  What is Liam showing him?  He hears the door open and close.  

"You ready to be on your knees for me?"  Liam whispers as he takes off the blindfold.  Zayn blinks to get used to the bright light, after being encased in darkness for a while.  When his eyes get adjusted, he sees a room full of cages.  Of kittens.

Kittens.

"What?  Liam?" he turns to Liam and looks up at him.

"Like your surprise, princess?  Pick any one you want."

Zayn has a cheshire grin on his face, his eyes are crinkled and his nose his scrunched, the smile he has when he's truly happy.  "You are _so_ getting the best blow job of your life tonight."  

"I told you so."  Zayn chooses to ignore him and goes to look at the cats.  There are baby cats and adults cats, but Zayn wants a kitten.  He sees all kinds of them.  After making a few rounds, looking at all of them, he spots the one he likes. A small, extremely fluffy, white kitten that looks up at him with bright blue eyes.  Liam notices that Zayn has stopped looking and is staring at one.  He walks over and wraps his arms his baby's waist.  "Find one?"  

"This one."  He reaches into the cage and gently picks up the white kitten.  "Good choice, baby.  I'm going to tell the worker you picked one out."  Liam walks away to go get her. 

Zayn lifts up the cat and sits on the ground.  "Hi, cutie.  You're coming home with Daddy and his Daddy today.  Yeah?  Who's so cute?"  Zayn just can't help but baby talk the kitten.  He looks up when he hears the door open.  

"Okay, Mr.Payne, these are the papers you need to full out to adopt him."  As Liam fills out the papers, the lady gets the travel cage and helps Zayn put him in.  

In the car, Zayn is peering at the at the kitten through the travel at the kitten, who he named Snowball.  Liam keeps glancing over at Zayn, seeing how he glows and is so happy. Liam loves making is baby happy.

Zayn looks up at him.  "Thank you, Liam.  A lot."

"Anything for you baby.  I'd get you anything you want."  

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you to, princess."

That night, Liam gets one of the best blowjobs of his life, that leaves him breathless.

And also that night, Zayn, happily snuggles up with his favorite kitten, with his favorite person spooning him.

Liam, on the other hand, doesn't know if he'll be able all the cuteness in his life now.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> on the bright side, i'm about 2 episodes away from finishing season 5 of Supernatural yay!
> 
> thanks for reading,  
> xoxo,  
> scarlett


End file.
